


Burn Out Benson

by ishiphappy



Series: Bad Bang [2]
Category: Regular Show
Genre: Crack, Deliberate Badart, Deliberate Badfic, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 20:36:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3623427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishiphappy/pseuds/ishiphappy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Cool Balls, Benson<br/>For Bad Bang IV - 2k15<br/>For Healy<br/>For Benson and his cool balls</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burn Out Benson

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Healy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Healy/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> Hope you thinks it's funny Healy! <3


End file.
